Prom Heaven
by jitterbugs
Summary: What would happen when prom is bound to come and Bella just got on a traumatic accident?And if,Mike Newton, her childhood love and not to mention hottest teen of the century came back? Will she choose her first love or the love that has always been there?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Hey guys! It's Maegan and it's my first FanFic, so please go easy on me ;)

Ohh. I don't own The Twilight Saga, Stephenie Meyer does :)

**BPOV**

" Bella!"

"Bella!" I turned and saw the most piercing pair of emerald eyes looking straight at me, I was immediately mesmerized. Edward.

"Hey Eddie! `Sup?" I said while the butterflies in my stomach was churning like crazy.

He frowned at me. "Bella, I told you to never ever call me that again. I'm Edward Anthony Cullen, not 'Eddie'."

"Aww. C'mon Edward! Eddie is a pretty good nickname." I loved it when he gets mad like this, he's just too hot for his own good.

"Stop it Bella. Anyways.." He said and I can't help but notice the flash of fear and worry in his eyes.

"What is it Edward? You know you could tell me."

"Umm .. Bella.." I never saw Edward like this, now I was officially worried.

"Just spit it out Edward!"

"Okay. Bella, I know you hate going to proms, but please, could you be my date?"

Okay, now it was my turn to stutter. "But.. Edward.. You know.. Umm.."

Then he placed a finger on my lips.

"Shh. You don't need to answer now. The prom is in 2 more months, I guess I just don't want anyone else to beat me in getting your hand in prom." He smirked.

"Okay. I'll think about it Edward. But, I won't promise anything." I said.

"Promise me that you'll think really really hard about it, okay?"

"Yeah. I guess I can promise you that."

_  
Drrrriiiinnggg!!_

"See you later, Edward. I got to get to my Gym Class first."

"Bye Bella. Catch ya later."

We parted and went our separate ways. I knew that Edward won't give up on this Prom thing.. Ugh. I'm in trouble.

* * *

**EPOV:**

Bella. Bella. Bella.

That was everything that was going on in my mind.

I still can't take my mind off the fact that my Bella might say no to me. She never said no. Fuck. I'm really freaking out. Edward Cullen never freaks out, ever.

Good thing I got Homeroom before Lunch. At least, I could think of the ways to make my Bella accept my offer.

Bella. Bella. Bella.

I remember the first time me and Bella met. I'll never forget that day.

**Flashback -**

Ump. I felt a soft body crash to mine and I saw those perfect caramel eyes.

"Oh my gosh. I'm so sorry." Her angelic voice said.

"No biggie. Hey. Are you new here?" I said.

"Yeah. Sorry again about that. I guess I was just too psyched up for my first day here in Forks. By the way, I'm Bella." She said while reaching out her hand for me to shake.

"Edward Cullen." I smiled her my famous crooked smile and shook her hand. Fuck, she seemed so fragile with her thin build and brown long hair that was almost as brown as her caramel eyes. Her lips and those long lashes.

"So, how do you like Forks so far?"

"It's okay. Well, I'm missing the blazing sun from when I was still in Arizona, Phoenix. And, the students here in Forks High are pretty nice." She said.

"Yeah. It's quite a small town. And the last time we had a transferee here was about two years ago, so I'm guessing you're pretty famous around here by now."

She blushed and I felt like fainting. I chuckled at her then she glared at me, I bit my bottom lip to control my urge to laugh. But, wait. Why the hell was I feeling this? I only knew this girl for a few minutes and my heart is racing faster every time she blushes and smiles. What's happening to me?

Me, being a gentleman, walked her to her class.

"See you later then Bella." I told her.

"Thank you." She smiled.

"For what?"

"For walking me to my class"

"No problem. Anything for you." I winked and she blushed. I chuckled and she went inside her room.

A few more months came and me and Bella became closer each day. I protected her every time, I hated seeing her cry especially if she shed tears for a jackass guy. I would definitely beat him up.

**Flashback End -**

"Lunch time, everyone!" I heard someone shout and I went back to my senses.

Lunch time. I would finally see my Bella again. But, of course, the teacher needed to talk to me. Great. After five minutes, I was walking to the cafeteria when I heard the voice that I would easily recognize even if we were a hundred miles apart.

"Leave me alone!" She shouted in between sobs.

"Shut up!" I heard a man hiss at my Bella.

No. This can't be happening. My Bella was in danger. I raced to the place I heard the scream, my heart beat going faster every second.

* * *

**A/N: **You know the drill. REVIEW! REVIEW! Is it good or awful? :)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** 3rd chapter in one day! Lol. I'll try to make it longer. ;)

I don't own Twilight. Smeyer does.

* * *

**BPOV:**

I tried to scream as loud as I could. Edward. Where's Edward? I know he would help me.

"Leave me alone!" I screamed as loud as I could in between my sobs.

"Shut up!" He hissed and started kissing my neck while his hands was moving up my shirt and trying to unclasp my bra.

I just kept crying uncontrollably waiting for a miracle to come. I can't shout because of this man's hand covering my mouth. Edward. Edward. The man started to unbutton my jeans, I started spanking his body as hard as I could in my position. I started kicking him and hitting everything I could in this strength.

"Leave me alone! You pervert!" I started choking out the words.

"C'mon sweetheart. You know you're going to like it too, so just fucking shut up, would you?" He slapped my face and pushed me to the hard to the wall, I could feel some blood dripping on my cheeks.

"My boyfriend is going to kill you! You freak! Leave me alone!" I said at the top of my lungs but that guy didn't even flinch. Well, who would even be afraid of my fragile body? Ugh. Edward, I need you.

He started to take off my shirt and kissed my stomach. I just stood there frozen and immobile to the world. My knees were getting weaker by the second yet I urge myself to be strong. Edward.

"Oh yeah? Who the fuck is your boyfriend?" He laughed, his voice booming all over this tiny and enclosed room. That was when I saw a flash of light and my eyelids involuntarily drooped trying to get used to the light. That was when I saw who the freak pervert was, Josh Hutchern, I remember his face from one of the criminal records of my dad, Charlie(he is the Head of the Police Dept. here in Forks), Josh was 19 when he first got in jail for the case of raping a 16-year old girl.

Then I heard my angel's velvety voice. "I am, and if you won't leave her this second, I'll make sure that you will either rot in prison or this is going to be the last time you will breathe."

After that, everything went black and all I felt was my back adjacent to the cold and barren floor.

* * *

**EPOV:**

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. I'm officially going to kill that fucking pervert.

I just sat there in the hospital beside the bed of my angel. She had lots of bruises and wounds all over her body, I wanted to just make it all disappear and make everything fine again, I needed my Bella back. Carlisle, my dad and the Head Doctor in this hospital, went and made an examination to my Bella and checked if there were any problem with her head. I just stood there in silence waiting for any sign that my Bella was awake. Carlisle said that she just fainted and will wake up after a few hours. I decided to take a nap, I woke up to the gentle brushing of my hair by the softest hands ever. I looked up and came upon my Bella's caramel eyes. Bella. She's awake! I suddenly jerked up and faced her.

"Bella! Are you okay? Wait. I'm going to call Carlisle." I was about to head to the door when her hands gripped mine.

"No Edward. Stay. Please." She said, so I stayed. I can't deny my Bella anything in the world. We just stared at each other in silence, but it was not like awkward silence, it was comfortable. It was as if our eyes were made to just stare at each other. I heard the door knob turn and the door squeaked a little and I saw a petite nurse going inside.

"Oh. I see you're awake now ." A nurse said.

"Yes. I'm feeling much better ." She said and smiled to the nurse.

" That's good Ms. Swan. Would you like anything to eat?"

" No, thank you. I'm good. but, could I have a glass of water?"

" Sure. I'll also send in for your analysis." The nurse went out of the room.

I could still see fear glistening in my Bella's caramel eyes, I will not let anyone hurt her, ever again.

She became traumatic for weeks after that incident, she will suddenly burst out crying and she flinches every time a guy touches her, well, except for me. She went to therapy for two months and she was eventually getting better. I know that it might take a long time for her to fully recover, but I'll always be with her and I know we could surpass it.

"Edward?"

"Yes Isabella Marie?" She hates it when I call her by her full name, she pouted and made an angry face like a five year old. I chuckled.

"Do you know what day it is today?" She asked.

"Yeah, It's the 24th. Why?" I asked. I suddenly got confused by the nervous tone of her voice. Is today supposed to be an important day? It's not her birthday. I was cracking my head, looking for what was important today. I can't let my Bella be depressed again.

"It's prom Edward." She said while weeping silently.

Prom. After everything that happened the past months I never even thought about prom. It just slipped my mind.

" Oh. Sugar, you can't go out the hospital yet. I'm sorry." I told her.

" I know. I'm so sorry Edward. I know how important the prom is to you." She said gripping my tee shirt harder.

"Shh.. Bella, you being safe is much more important than me going to prom." I told her while tracing soft circles at her back to help her relax. After a few minutes, she relaxed and I felt her breathing get heavier. I looked down at my angel and she was sleeping peacefully, I put her head back to the pillow and went back to my old position, sitting at a plastic chair beside her bed. I was reading a book when I felt her shift her weight.

"Edward .. Don't leave me.." I looked at her and saw her still sleeping. I went closer to her.

" I will never leave you again my Bella, ever." I whispered and kissed her forehead.

**

* * *

A/N:** Done. Is it better? Haha. I'm not that good in making long chapters, forgive me for that :)

Review please! :D


End file.
